4ffmtsbfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Capaldo
Marcus is, along with Billy, one of the two people who came up with Four Funny Freaks. He is most likely the main character of the series, and has the most stunts out of anyone else on the show, but most end with him, or someone else in pain. Marcus has more appearances in skits than any other character, he is also seemingly the leader of the group, as he is seen coming up with the crazy ideas that they do, on camera. The Beginning In the first episode, Marcus is first seen, sitting inside a refridgerator, and is the first of the cast introduced on camera, but he is not however, the first one to speak. Marcus explains the show, and then puts a hot dog in the microwave covered in plastic. He then eats it, and disgustedly throws it away, and runs off to puke. Marcus then gets a prank call from Shrubz, and then asks him out to eat. While there, they hear very strange noises, and never figure out what was making them. Marcus is seen with the rest of the group, hanging out, but plays a drum sound off, and then asks Billy a question, before holding up the two cats. Marcus's dance in the first episode is a simple break dance, and afterwards, he is knocked out by Billy, whom is weilding a pillow. Freaks Travels Marcus starts off the episode with a flyswatter. He is seen brutalizing a fridge with it, when he finally throws it on the ground. Marcus then decides he would rather drink mustard over gummy-vites, but when he does so, he forgets to do first squirt nasty, and sadly walks out of the room. Shortly after, Marcus and Billy go to Wawa, where Marcus buys a Nesquik over a Yoohoo, despite wearing a Yoohoo shirt. Him and Billy stop at a gas station next, where they discuss putting the scene into this episode. Marcus then brutalizes his drums with freeze pops, and walks downstairs only to be attacked by Triston who has a can of aeropostale. Marcus is next seen as the guard to an exclusive club. After letting some random kid in, Shrubz tries to pull a trick, and gives only one dollar to Marcus, however, Marcus is fooled, and thinks it is ten, and lets Shrubz in anyway, next, Jill scams Marcus using her womanly features, and gets by for free, but Marcus makes Fatass pay for Jill's free entrance. Marcus and Billy are then doing the Ice Cream Man dance, when Marcus suddenly attacks Billy, and is thrown to the floor, he is last seen in a brief cameo in the Kitty Titty scene. He is the third person to be knocked out by Jill's rampage with the freeze pop. Guitar Hero Daze In Episode three, Marcus enters the kitchen with a sword made of soda cans. Which he beats Triston up with, but Triston soon turns the tables on him. Marcus ends up breaking the sword, and instead decides to play guitar hero. Marcus plays raining blood on expert, but fails about a quarter of the way into the song, this prompts him to start smashing the guitar. Marcus next runs over the guitar on his bicycle, and then tears out the whammy bar. Marcus's dance in this episode is a reference to an old pirate jig. Marcus is also attacked by Triston, who rolls up a newspaper, while Marcus was simply enjoying some iced tea. After the credits, Marcus is eagarly seen wanting to play Guitar Hero again. Buzz Buzz In Episode four, Marcus begins to set the scene, but quickly stops and runs off with a jar of peanut butter. Marcus is seen sitting with Shrubz, and the guest star, Dan Cole. Marcus punches Dan in the balls. After this, Marcus decides to play the drums, but Triston gives him a wedgie. Marcus goes to a bar, but no one answers, until he places an order, to which, Triston, the bartender responds to by opening the door in his face. Marcus then karate chops Shrubz in the balls from behind, causing him weakly, to fall over, and Marcus shuts the door on him, and a now drunk Shrubz, chases Marcus down the hallway. Next, Marcus is the bartender, and serves Dan Cole, but instead, kicks him in the balls, as Dan weakly falls over. Marcus then leaps out of a tree and attacks Dan. Marcus and Billy then have an epic battle. Marcus starts off getting beaten back, but quickly turns the tables on Billy. Marcus tricks Billy, when he fake drops his sword. When Billy's sword breaks, he chucks it at Marcus, and runs away, and thinking Marcus is the winner, Dan, Triston, and Shrubz all cheer, but Billy comes back, and now swordless, he picks Marcus up and drops him into a trash can, where he loses the battle. Marcus and Billy are then seen messing with Triston. Marcus's dance in this episode, is a simple street dance. The group then gets ready to pose for a Funny Freak Photo, and Marcus sits with Triston. However, tennis balls start flying at them out of no where, and Marcus is hit hard, and falls over into a pile of dog food. Marcus and Dan are then watching tv, and Billy tells Marcus that he has to take out the trash. What goes up...? Marcus kicks off the episode as usual, in a humurous manner. Marcus makes fun of Triston for going through puberty, and the fact that his voice suddenly got deeper. Marcus and Triston are on a team for football, and Marcus waits with Billy for the ball to come down, after Triston throws it to hard. Marcus plays Rubix Revolution with the rest of the cast, and is the most vocal of all of them. Marcus and Billy await the ball's return, and even have a picnic to wait for it. Marcus kicks his drumset off of the roof, for fun, and just head thrashes for the dance scene, but Marcus also shoots down every other cast member with a clothes hanger. Marcus and Billy clean up their picnic, and give up waiting for the ball, however, the ball falls back down, and the two are very disappointed. The Mysterious Man Marcus's first seen is as usual, the introduction seen. Marcus and Billy eventually agree to glue Triston to the wall. Marcus's next scene is him, Triston, and Shrubz discussing how hard it was to get Triston off of the wall. Next, Marcus and Shrubz are caught sitting outside, by Billy, and the two of them run away, but Marcus trips. Notably, Marcus and Shrubz are both in their underwear. Marcus's next scene is his dance scene, where he throws a football at the camera guy, and in the group dance scene, he is poofed away. Marcus is last seen watching Billy's recipe show, where he eventually is so disgusted, that he shuts it off. Trivia *Marcus is hurt more times than anybody on camera. **He is the only person to get hurt more than three times in every episode. *Marcus is the only person to take part in two epic battles. **The one where him and Triston fight. **The one where him and Billy fight. *Marcus is responsible for a majority of the injuries to the other cast members. **Marcus is seen beating Triston up numerous times. **Marcus hurts Shrubz quite a few times. **Marcus is responsible for all but one of Dan Cole's injuries on the show. **Marcus kicks his shoe at Billy. *Marcus is the only person to have a family member be on the show, although Triston's brother is mentioned in the credits. *Marcus appears in more footage than any other cast member, almost speaking in every single scene, if not simply appearing in it. *Marcus is the only cast member to be in every scene of an episode. **He appears in every scene in the first two episodes ever.